The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to defining marketing strategies. More particularly, the present application relates to mechanisms for defining marketing strategies and improving marketing segments for merchants.
Typically in on-line commerce transactions, merchants sell their products specifically to a set of loyal customers and try to expand their sales by acquiring new customers using the set of loyal customers interested in the merchant's products. An existing customer base is an excellent source for finding and expanding the customer base by adding new customers. The merchant may expand the customer base due to existing customers' goodwill to the merchant when existing customers share positive information about buying experiences, the product, and the merchant, thereby improving sales for the merchant.